quand travaille rime avec plaisir
by Lukas Black
Summary: petit défi lancé que j'ai décidé de relevé. Un Ron/Drago qui se vois peu souvent. Amusez vous bien.


Quand travaille rime avec plaisir

Dans une cuisine d'une des plus belles maisons du chemin des revers, une jeune femme lisait la gazette du sorcier avec intérêt.

Chéri, il parle de toi dans le journal, dit-elle

Ah oui ! montre-moi un peu, lui répondit son mari qui était derrière elle, torse nu. Ah bon sang, il se fiche éperdument de ce qu'ils écrivent ou quoi ? Écoute ça, selon des sondages avancés, le beau et séduisant Ronald Weasley risque de se retrouvé au top dix, des hommes les plus sexy. C'est n'importe quoi. Je ne fais que danser dans un bar. De toute façon, c'est tout ce que je sais faire, finit-il en s'assoyant à table.

Écoute ! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter si tu voulais. Avec mon salaire c'est suffisant.

Et tu veux que je fasse quoi de ma vie. Resté dans le salon à écouter la télé et râler pour rien. Hermione, j'aime ce job, c'est ces maudits journalistes que je déteste. Ils écrivent n'importe quoi sans savoir. Une chance que tu est la meilleur avocate du monde sorcier pour leur interdire de publier des photos de moi parce que…

Tu m'as dit pourtant que l'on t'avait faite de bonne proposition.

Oui mais la gazette n'arrête pas de modifié les photos alors de quoi j'aurais l'air s'il la modifie de façon stupide.

Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, quel couple des mieux assorties. Ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble en septième année et avaient acheté une splendide demeure, lorsqu'Hermione trouva un job d'avocate au Magemagot. Ron, lui, était serveur dans un resto-bar le jour, et le soir, il animait les foules à moitié nues dans la section du bar. Beaucoup de magazine voulait publier des photos de lui. Avec l'âge, il avait acquis un corps de dieux grecs, toutes les femmes s'entendaient sur ce point. Leur ami Harry, de son côté, s'était marié avec Ginny, la jeune sœur de Ron et était devenu le meilleur Auror de ce siècle. Le trio ne se voyait plus souvent car les missions du survivant étaient très fréquentes et gardait ses temps libres pour sa femme. Ron et Hermione n'étaient pas marié et celui-ci n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Mione n'avait jamais évoqué le désir de se marié, même subtilement.

Oh par Merlin! Avec tout ça je vais être en retard, s'exclama la jeune femme. À ce soir mon chéri. Et elle disparut en même temps que les flammes vertes de la cheminé.

Bonne journée, ronchonna t-il dans le silence de la pièce.

La journée passa vite pour Ron qui avait commencé un entraînement de musculation intensif. Il ne travaillait qu'à 19 heure mais décida de partir avant qu'Hermione ne rentre. Elle n'approuvait pas le job de son amoureux. Alors il parti pour éviter une autre de ses disputes qui n'avaient plus de fin. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas lui déplaire. Plein d'offres intéressantes s'offraient à lui mais les refusait à regret.

Éh Ronnychou ! Ça va vieux ?

Ça peut aller Alex et toi ?

Ça va ! Prêt pour une bonne partie de danse !

C'est pas nouveau avec toi. Tu es bien venu tôt aujourd'hui ?

Ouais, j'avais une danse à répété avec Alicia. Désolé mec, j'ai pas pu savoir si Arianne allait être là.

Pourquoi « désolé » ?

Allons, tu es attiré par elle c'est évident à la façon dont tu là regarde.

De un, elle ne m'intéresse franchement pas. De deux, je suis avec Hermione. De trois, tu as vu comment elle danse. Non mais on dirait qu'elle est en gélatine à la façon qu'elle se déhanche. Difficile de ne pas regardé quand les filles sont juste devant nous. Moi je suis pris, mais toi tu as l'air d'avoir jeté ton dévolu sur Alicia.

Ouais !

Attention mec, tu pourrais te faire tabassé à mort par son petit-ami.

Aucune chance. Elle l'a laissé tombé la semaine dernière. Tu n'étais pas au courant.

Et bien Sherlock Holmes, t'en as mis du temps à comprendre.

Arrête un peu tes idioties. Change toi et viens voir, la déco déménage ce soir.

Ouais j'arrive.

La décoration du bar était spéciale ce soir. Un Dj reconnu mondialement des sorciers venait pour animé la soirée. Il se nommait « Dj Scorpion » et, de tout évidence, le décore allait avec. Plein de petits scorpions en carton, or et argent flottaient partout dans la grande salle à deux étages. Tout les serveuses, serveurs, danseuses, danseurs devaient avoir un tatouage temporaire, en forme de scorpion et devaient être habillé de noir. Dès que l'horloge indiqua 18 heure, les portes s'ouvrir et la pièce se rempli très vite. Une petite musique de fond jouait mais avec tout ce brouhara il était difficile de l'entendre. Une demi-heure plus tard, le Dj rentra en piste et la soirée commença. La piste de danse était plein à craqué. Tout le monde dansait, se déhanchait, s'amusait. Plein de femme et d'homme regardaient les danseurs s'animé au rythme effréné de la musique. Ron profita de l'immense effervescence de la foule pour prendre une pause bien mérité. Pendant qu'il dansait, il avait retiré son t-shirt moulant et ne lui restait que son jean noir tout aussi moulant et sa chaîne d'or dont le pendentif représentait un loup.

Maria, une bouteille d'eau s'il te plaît, demanda t-il arrivé au bar.

Oui mon chou, dit-elle avec le grand sourire moqueur.

Ron ne pu s'empêcher de penser « il ne donne tous des surnom givré aujourd'hui. À croire qu'il y a quelque chose d'anormal. ». Il devait traversé tout la piste de danse pour se rendre à l'escalier qui menait au deuxième étage. « Il n'aurait pas pu faire des couloir sur les côtés pour s'y rendre. ». Il commença donc sa traversé parmi l'énorme foule. Comme il s'y attendait, plusieurs femmes en profitèrent pour faire semblant de l'accrocher sans faire exprès. Il se retrouva enfin à l'étage et s'assit à l'une des nombreuses tables. C'était bientôt la représentation d'Alex et Alicia, donc Ron prit une place de façon à voir la piste de danse. En sentant un regard dans son dos il se retourna sur sa banquette.

Malefoy !!!

Weasley. À ce que je peux voir les sondages disent vrai.

De un, quel sondage ? Et de deux qu'es-ce que tu fais ici ?

Granger ne lie plus la gazette ou quoi ? Ils disent que tu serais dans les dix hommes les plus séduisants. Je dirais même le premier de la liste à bien regardé.

Je rêve ou merde ? Malefoy qui me parle et en plus me dit qu'il me trouve séduisant, c'est bien le mot que tu as employé. Je dois être tombé extrêmement fort sur la tête.

Tu dis n'importe quoi. Je suis capable de remarqué qu'un homme est séduisant, même si c'est toi. J'ai changé tu sais depuis que Potter à vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui. Pour répondre à ta deuxième question, je suis venu te demandé quelque chose. Tu ferais peut-être mieux de lire ça avant, fini Drago en lui donnant le parchemin qu'il avait en main.


End file.
